


Dark Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Black Male Character, Driders, Elf, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Group Sex, Harems, Harpies, Interspecies Sex, Kitsune, Kobolds, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A black warrior fights monsters with his spear.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Collections: anonymous





	Dark Fantasy

"Young man please help us!" Cali heard turning around he saw an elderly elf man with a cane. "What do you need help with?" Cali replied. "Cultist have stolen one of the King's daughter and are planning to use her as a virgin sacrifice." Cali wasn't much of a hero but he has been spear fighting since childhood and couldn't let someone die like that. "Tell me where they are and I'll find her I promise." The old elf pointed towards the woods and Cali went that direction. Cali was a fit 19 year old black man with the skin complexion of dark chocolate, he was 5'11 and short curly hair.

The woods had a thick fog around them making even seeing a few feet ahead of him difficult. Lighting a lantern cleared the fog somewhat allowing Cali to have improve visibility. The winding woods still looked the same making it feel pointless to continue-Just then Cali heard a loud cry. Cali rushed towards that direction as fast as he could carrying his spear in hand. "Somebody anybody save me!" A voice cried. "I'll save you no worries." Cali said as h. " laid eyes upon the elf. She had large blue eyes and long silver hair. "I'm princess Siva." the elf said as Cali used a short dagger he had carried and cut the ropes binding her. "T-thank you so much." Siva said hugging Cali and crying into his chest. "Your welcome I guess." Cali said slowly returning the favor and hugged the elf. "T-they wanted to use me as a virgin sacrifice." Siva said closing her eyes, the fear of the ritual still sending shivers down her spine. "They said the ritual will start after sunset causing my body to be consumed by a sinister energy." "I can get you out of here." Cali offered. "That isn't enough that will just lead to another woman to be the next target." Siva said. "We need to ambush and defeat them." Cali nodded in agreement. "How will we go about the ambush?" Cali said. "The ritual only works with a virgin, so you take my virginity and while they're confused you strike." Cali stood silent for a moment "Umm...are you sure your plan will work, I mean if it fails..." Siva had already disrobed by the time Cali managed to get a a single word out. Her body was petite with a flat chest. An erection was already growing in Cali's pants; Siva rubbed her hand over the bulge. "I can tell you find me attractive enough." Cali pulled down his pants revealing his large uncut shaft and two balls. "I've never seen one that big before." Siva said with a hint of worry in her voice. "But I can take it." Siva said giving feeling the cock throb in her hands. It was too thick for one of her hands so she needed to use both and gave the shaft long slow strokes. Siva had a sweet face and something about a princess worshipping his cock gave him a rush he never felt before. "I'm honored to be your first princess." Cali said trying to hold back the biggest grin of his life. She had an adorable blush that made Cali want to grab her head and facefuck her until she was a teary mess, but knew he didn't want to overwhelm her at all. Siva gave gentle kisses to the tip of the shaft, she kissed to tip and smeared her lips in his precum. "Am I doing this correctly?" Siva asked. "Yes your hands feel like heaven princess." Cali said. Siva rubbed his balls with her free hand churning his cum. Cali couldn't take it anymore and came coating the elf's face with his semen. The cum covered one of her eyes but she smiled and licked off some of the cum. "It taste better than I expected." Siva said. "I'm ready for the real deal now." She laid on the grass as Cali looked down at her body causing his erection to grow again. "I'll be gentle okay?" Cali said rubbing his erection on the elf woman's clit. Siva blushed as she felt the large rod throbbing before it slowly entered her. "I'm fine you may proceed warrior." Siva said holding the man's hands. Cali started to thrust slowly and the two of them held back moaning just in case any of the cultist were near them. "Thank you for not only saving me but also taking my virginity young man." Siva said blushing feeling the large cock inside her. "I'll be considered a hero and nobody will even know about this." Cali said as he speed up his pace bucking his hips. Siva covered her mouth to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. "I'm starting to get close in or out?" Cali said. "In please." Siva said. "Are you sure what if you get preg-" Cali said before Siva held onto him as he blew his load into her. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Siva looked into his eyes "It's alright." The two quickly got cleaned up and Cali ran into the bushes to hide. They waited for the cultists to comeback to make the put their plan into motion. The cultists began a chant. "W-why isn't anything happening!" One of the cultist said. Cali jumped out of the bushes scaring away most of the cultist, he managed to catch the leader. Siva smiled as she got up. "I'll take you two into the city and you guys can question him there." Cali said as he followed Siva carrying a tied up cultist. When they reached town two elf guards picked up Siva and the cult leader. "Thank you." Siva said blushing. "You're welcome." Cali said walking away


End file.
